Pranks For The Memories
by Falconlobo
Summary: What if a prank gone horribly wrong endup with something good happening because of it


Pranks For The Memories By Falconlobo Rated M For Mature

I don't Own Foster's Three's Company, or I love Lucy

What if a prank gone horribly wrong ended up with something good happening because of it.

The next year's picture was today Bloo Aka The new Wally wanted his prank to be really good.

He chose a name out Of Herriman's hat which He swiped whilst he was sleeping. The name he chose was Frankie and The Prank He had in mind was classic and a doozy.

He placed Herriman's hat in Frankie's room and replaced her present dress with one from 10 years ago.

What Bloo didn't know was that The dress was dipped in some sort of chemicals from the basement where he found the dress that would hurt Frankie or any other human but not an imaginary.

He thought I don't want to be present for this becauseI would rather have played a prank on Mr. bunny man. And I like Frankie too much to watch but I will listen with the two-way bug I placed in the Hat and the one Iplaced on my paddleball game With that the plan was in motion.

Herriman Said "Miss Frankie Are you dressed yet and where's my hat?" She said through the door "I can't get dressed someone shrunk my dress in the wash oh and your hat's in Here."

"Can I come in and Get my Hat?" Herriman said Wondering if Frankie was decent.

He kinda hoped she wasn't but thought better of it. You know clean mind clean body take your pick.

Then Herriman heard a loud thud. He was now worried about Frankie so He pushed the door in and found Frankie passed out on the floor holding the dress. He yelled "Frankie what happened?" No answer.

Now He was more worried then before. As was Bloo who heard the thud and Herriman yelling something about the smell of cheimcals on the dress and "Noooo! Frankie!" So Bloo dropped his paddleball game and thought Oh God What have I done?

Bloo found Herriman in her roomholding Frankie In his arms and crying. Bloo ran in and got rid of the dress By burning it with a lighter Mac Gave him to burn things but not too bad. So it burned the Dress with the chemicals but nothing else.

Mr. Herriman said "Master Bloo why did you do that"? He said "I had to make up for the prank I pulled."

"The dress was dipped in some chemicals and I didn't know until it was to late!" "Master Bloo You did this?" "I only switched the dresses as a joke I Didn't know it would be of the killing kind! He said crying "and now Frankie is buying the Farm."

Herriman said "she's not gone yet I can still save her." Bloo asked "how?" Herriman said "by doing CPR that's how! Now leave the room so I can concentrate."

Bloo Said but I wanna see you kiss Frankie! "Bloo!" Herriman said blushing "CPR is not a kiss It is a medical procedure to save lives!" "Fine" Bloo said I'll leave so you can save sleeping beauty"; he said smiling because he noticed the Rabbit's blush which had Now Spread throughout his entire body of fur.

Bloo left thinking He likes her I know it! Herriman positioned Frankie the proper way and Put his mouth onto hers to breath into her then did the Heart Pumping motion and repeated it. over and over again.

Frankie had regained conciseness but pretended not to have. She was going to give the rabbit a surprise on the next breath.

The next breath Herriman gave her took his own away. She was alive and kissing him so he kissed her back hard. They were now making out on the floor.

Then they took a break to talk. Herriman said "I'm glad to see to you're all right now Frankie. I thought I lost you for a minute. I don't want to think what could have happened if Bloo had not gotten rid of the chemical ridden dress, I love you Frankie and would not want to think what life would be like without you!" "Thank you for saving me Mr. Herriman" "I love you too" Herriman could not believe what he heard she loved him too?

Frankie went on to say what am I supposed to wear now. Herriman was a little bit in bye bye land in his mind so he Said "Don't wear Anything, You Don't have to wear clothes on my account."

"What!" Frankie shouted. Herriman said "sorry I meant wear uh wear uh wear uh." She noticed his blush and said "I'll wear my normal clothes If that's okay with you" with a smile.

He returned her smile and said "sorry about before I just was a little shocked to find out that you love me too! I thought you hated me!" "Aw How can I hate a cute bigg Bunny like you?" He blushed as Frankie kissed him again. They both wanted to do more and had time because Bloo's punishment was to have the picture taken tomorrow instead of today, and he had to tell Madame Foster Why. So he got grounded to his room for the night alone, and his other roommates were camping outside for the night.

But Bloo Still Had Heriman's Hat And listened In On Their Love-Making for a bit then squished the other two-way bug to give the cuddlebunnies some well deserved privacy. So he didn't mind being alone and punished.

Knowing He had inadvertently gotten Herriman And Frankie Together was good enough comfort for him to get him through the night

The next Year Frankie And Herriman got Married And Had Two Half-breed Kids together Sort of like Bunny people. They named the girl Lucy And the Son Ricky After Another famous interracial couple. So Herriman never minded having to take another picture each year because he Finally Had something to look forward to each day, Frankie and his Family.

He said too Bloo "Thanks for getting me and Frankie together but don't ever pull a stunt like that again." "Bloo said learned my lesson Funny is one thing but messing with life is not something ever want to do again."

Then Herriman said "Bloo,

Oh! And Pranks For The Memories."

I had to throw in a line from The Three's Company episode Larry Likes TerriThat Larry Heh Heh Heh Heh.


End file.
